Grafton Steel
|crafting = |keywords = * * * * * * |editor id =LocToxicGraftonSteelLocation }} Grafton Steel is a location in the Toxic Valley region of Appalachia in 2102. Background Grafton Steel Mill was one of the primary employers at Grafton - and while it provided a livelihood to its workers, it was also responsible for terrifying ecological devastation and pollution, including dumping of waste into Grafton Lake, poisoning children. It was also an infamously dangerous place for its workers, with little workplace safety compliance or concern for their lives. Protests and bad press only led to a further push to automate its operations and fire workers - made easier by Grafton Steel's status as a preferred wartime contractor. Layout The steel mill is massive and dominates the valley. However, despite the winding corridors it's pretty easy to get the hang of. Outside, there are two important locations: The silo and loading/unloading warehouses to the northwest, with an armor workbench outside. Cooling stacks used by the factory are to the northeast. At the southern end lies the Grafton Steel Yard, a claimable workshop. The whole factory is surrounded by a highway on the eastern end and a reservoir used for dumping waste in the western part. Inside, the roughly L-shaped building is divided into three parts: * The smelter is to the northwest and includes a power armor station and another armor workbench on the ground floor. * The blast furnace is to the northeast. The upper level includes chambers with a tinkerer's and weapons workbench. * The rolling mill occupies the entire stretch of the southern part of the building, and includes a chemistry station on the upper floor. Notable loot * Stained note - Note, found in one of the port-a-potties outside the furnace building (cannot be picked up). * Restricted access - Note, pinned next to the locked blast furnace door on one of the walkways (cannot be picked up). * Important memo - Note, two copies, during Cold Case: ** One is pinned to the message board inside the break room building. * Darius Angler's manifesto, part 6 - Holotape, on a desk in the workroom building. * Henrick's note - Note, found in front of a raider corpse, which is surrounded by petrified corpses, on top of the building with the large sign at the northwestern end of the complex. * Fortney's furnace key - Key to the smelter building, in a cooler on the top of the smelter chimney. * Fusion core - In a fusion generator in the smelter building. * Plan: Water filter - Inside the Rolling Mill building, on a cabinet next to a lunch pail. * Plan: Chemistry workbench - Inside the Rolling Mill building, on top of a set of metal shelves. * Plan: Tinker's workbench - Inside the workroom building, to the right of a tinker's workbench, on a rectangular crate. * Two random armor plans: ** To the left of an armor workbench, inside the break room building, on a locker shelf. (Armor mod plan) ** Inside the workroom building, on top of a broken metal shelf to the right of a weapons workbench. (Armor plan) * Large amounts of iron ore can be found on the conveyor belt. Appearances Grafton Steel appears only in Fallout 76. Gallery F76 Grafton Steel.png Grafton Steel truck.png|Company truck parked at the mill FO76 Grafton Steel blast furnace key.png|Cooler containing the key to the blast furnace FO76 Henrick.png|The body of Henrick next to Henrick's note Category:Fallout 76 locations Category:Toxic Valley locations ru:Графтон стил zh:格拉夫頓鋼鐵公司